Pocky Game!
by shourarara
Summary: Lelaki yang terkenal paling kuat seantero Ikebukuro, Shizuo—mempunyai masa lalu yang membuat dirinya resmi menjadi pasangan dengan Izaya. Masa lalu tersebut memang berhubungan dengan dari permusuhan menjadi sahabat dan akhirnya pasangan hidup. OOC, shounen-ai, (semi)flashback. RE-EDITED! by Haruki Wakazuki—aka shourarara. R&R? chp. 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Pocky Game!

* * *

_Durarara!_

Author: **shourarara**

Rate: **T**

Pair: **Shizuo x Izaya**

OOC, abal, fic lama, _shounen-ai_, dan_ flashback_ / request dari teman lama.

* * *

A/n: Haruki/Shou sekarang dipanggilnya, kembali dengan Durarara!—yang sudah lama dipost namun di delete karena ketidakmauan author untuk melanjutkan fic lain dan akhirnya kembali berkecimpung ke fanfiction lagi. Mungkin ada yang sudah kenal dengan cerita ini, tetapi saya mengganti beberapa bahasa yang saya anggap tidak baku di fic ini. Selamat membaca lagi—

Durarara! bukan punya saya.

{Chapter 1}

"Tidak pernah kusadari bahwa hal tersebut menjadi kenyataan," gumam Shizuo sembari menengadah memandang langit biru yang terhias dengan taburan bintang berkelip. Namun, siapa yang telah membuat lelaki yang berlabel sebagai _'orang yang paling ditakuti seantero penjuru Ikebukuro' _menjadi lebih tenang dari biasanya_. _Perilakunya yang emosional itu tidak berlaku hanya kepada Orihara Izaya.

Orihara Izaya—salah seorang musuh terbesar yang membuat geger Shizuo sampai-sampai ia selalu melemparkan mesin penjual minuman yang sering ia temukan di gang kecil maupun jalan raya Ikebukuro. Tetapi, setelah mengenal lebih dalam—Shizuo merasa dirinya cocok dengan Izaya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Shizuo dan Izaya resmi menjadi pasangan hidup.

_Tapi apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada kedua insan tersebut?_

_**Flashback:**_

_Shizuo dan Izaya sesama pelajar yang memperoleh pendidikan di Raira Academy—dan hubungan kedua orang itu bak anjing dan kucing. Permusuhan itu diakibatkan oleh sifat keduanya yang berbeda, namun orang yang berada di sekitar mereka menganggap hal tersebut menarik. Sebagian murid perempuan mengidolakan mereka berdua—dari sifat Izaya yang pembawaannya tenang maupun Shizuo yang keras kepala._

_Hingga saat ini, belum ada seorangpun yang mengetahui perasaan Shizuo terhadap Izaya. Ia sudah lama memendam rasa suka yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dirinya juga tidak dapat memberanikan dirinya untuk memberitahu Izaya tentang perasaannya itu terhadap dia._

_Namun sifat keras kepala milik Shizuo telah membuat Izaya tidak menyukai dirinya—yakni membencinya—cukup terlihat pada fisiknya. Menurut pendapat Shizuo, Izaya sama sekali tidak membencinya. Buktinya adalah setiap kali mereka bertengkar, Izaya akan selalu mengala entah dia tidak mau mengurusi hal macam bertengkar dengan Shizuo karena sudah pasti Shizuo akan mulai bertingkah geram atau memang ia tidak tertarik dengan Shizuo._

'_Oi—Orihara, kenapa kau selalu mengalah, hah? Apa kau takut terhadap diriku?'_ _batin Shizuo yang saat itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi. Shizuo memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai terlelap, hingga—salah seorang murid memukul kencang meja dimana Shizuo tempati._

"—_zhuo, Heiwajima Shizuo!" teriak salah seorang murid yang belum diketahui identitasnya._

_Shizuo terkejut dan melihat ke seluruh penjuru tempat dan ia menemukan murid tersebut. Ia adalah Izaya—yang saat itu terlihat heran._

"_Kau ini—kenapa sama sekali tidak bergeming saat kupanggil? Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" _

'_Kau—' gumam pelan Shizuo._

"_Kau bilang apa? Sama sekali tidak terdengar," tanya Izaya._

"_E-Eh bukan apa-apa kok!" sambil menutup seluruh wajahnya yang memperlihatkan semburat merah_

"_Ngomong-ngomong—kenapa kau memanggilku? Mengganggu saja, aku kan sedang berkhayal."_

_Acuh—Izaya langsung meninggalkan Shizuo tanpa menanggalkan alasan wajar. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas menuju koridor. Perlahan-lahan, Izaya menghilang dari pandangan murid lain._

_._

_._

_Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pukulan keras terhadap meja dan terlihat air muka geram milik Shizuo. Berlari meninggalkan kelas mengikuti jejak Izaya. _

_Namun kesempatan untuk mengejar Izaya dicegah oleh salah seorang murid yang tanpa sengaja mendengar suara pukulan keras itu._

"_Hei! Ada apa dengan dirimu—kenapa kau harus memukul meja sekeras itu!?" teriak murid itu._

_Shizuo langsung menoleh ke arah murid tersebut dan langsung memberinya 'pandangan mematikan' khas dirinya. Murid tersebut langsung gemetar dan meminta maaf sekaligus membungkuk berulang kali._

"_M-maaf—aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"_

_Dari kejauhan terdengar suara tawa kecil yang berasal dari Izaya. Shizuo langsung mengetahui pemilik suara tersebut dan langsung berlari menuju keberadaan Izaya. Wajahnya geram serta kepalan tangannya siap untuk menhantam wajah milik Izaya._

_Kembali terjadilah perkelahian antara Shizuo-Izaya yang tidak bisa dihentikan._

_Murid lain hanya bisa pasrah terhadap kedua orang tersebut dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mau memberanikan dirinya untuk melerai mereka berdua. Semua tahu bahwa—jika mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau mengalah, maka perkelahian mereka berdua akan terus berlanjut hingga salah satu dari mereka ada yang tidak mau melanjutkan perkelahian itu._

_Walaupun begitu, tidak disangka yang memberi bendera putih kali ini adalah Shizuo. Jika dihitung-hitung, ini adalah pertama kalinya Shizuo mau bertekuk lutut terhadap Izaya. _

"_Ck—" berdecak lidah, Shizuo membalikkan badan membelakangi Izaya._

"_Saat ini suasana hatiku tidak mendukung untuk berkelahi dengan dirimu," berjalan meninggalkan Izaya dengan wajah yang terbilang sukar dimengerti._

_Shizuo berlari menuju kamar kecil untuk membasuh wajahnya dari rasa malunya. Tetapi, ketika ia menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan Izaya yang sedari tadi menghalau dirinya. Dalam keadaan tidak sadar—ia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan tiba-tiba terasa bahwa seseorang telah lengannya._

_Melihat ke arah peristiwa tersebut, pelakunya tidak lain adalah Izaya. Shizuo ingin sekali membentak lelaki bersurai hitam itu—namun ia tidak dapat melakukan hal tersebut karena Izaya menatap lembut wajah Shizuo. _

_Paras Shizuo yang biasanya terlihat geram, sesaat terlihat merah padam. Menunduk sembari menyembunyikan air mukanya yang berhiaskan merah membara itu, Izaya memberi pandangan menusuk._

"_Kenapa kau? Tidak biasanya diam seperti ini—kau kan selalu melawan dan bicara bahasa yang kasar,"_

_Shizuo melepaskan genggaman jemari Izaya—berlari meninggalkan Izaya yang saat itu tetap dalam keadaan terheran-heran._

_Ketika ia berlari, terdengar sebuah tabrakan keras yang mengakibatkan dirinya harus meminta maaf kepada orang yang telah menjadi korban itu. Hal tersebut jarang terjadi—ketika Shizuo membungkukkan badannya karena ia telah bersalah serta meminta maaf._

_Di saat yang sama, terdengar sebuah teriakan keras yang berada jauh dari tempat kejadian itu._

"_Kau! Seharusnya jangan pergi sebelum aku selesai bicara kepadamu—!" dari kejauhan tersebut, Izaya mengutuk Shizuo sambil membentaknya. Demi Tuhan—ia sangat kesal terhadap Shizuo karena tidak menanggalkan alasan mengapa ia pergi begitu saja._

_Sebelum berhasil melarikan diri, kedua lengannya telah dicekam oleh jemari mungil milik Izaya. Sambil terus memegangi lengannya, Izaya menatap dalam mata lelaki berparas kesal itu. Murid lain sudah bisa merasakan bahwa hal tersebut akan mengacu terhadap 'Perang Dunia III' yang akan menghancurkan seluruh pelosok Raira Academy._

_Shizuo memandang wajah Izaya dengan senyum tipis terlukis dibibirnya. _

"_Sepertinya—kita sudahi saja pertengkaran kita selama ini, aku sudah tidak memiliki hasrat untuk melawan kau," perlahan melepas genggaman tangan Izaya._

"—_aku selama ini melakukan kesalahan fatal terhadap dirimu, semoga saja kita bisa berteman."_

_Shizuo berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Izaya yang saat itu membelalakkan kedua matanya._

_._

_._

{T B C}

.

.

A/n: halo saya kembali lagi dengan Pocky Game yang dulu dimiliki oleh _Haruki Wakazuki_—yaitu saya juga, dan semoga fic yang versi bahasa baku GAGAL ini bisa membuat anda lebih srek sama ceritanya. Btw cerita ini emang sengaja dibuat gantung bagi yang udah pernah baca.

Review? /tidak memaksa


	2. Chapter 2

Pocky Game!

* * *

_Durarara!_

Author: **shourarara**

Rate: **T**

Pair: **Shizuo x Izaya**

OOC, abal, fic lama, _shounen-ai_, dan_ flashback_ / request dari teman lama.

* * *

A/n: Mungkin beberapa dari pembaca sudah ada yang pernah membaca fic ini—diperingatkan kembali, ini adalah fic yang saya tulis ulang karena hal tersebut menyangkut pada bahasa serta penulisan. Terima kasih juga bagi yang telah bersenantiasa untuk memberikan review fic ini!

Durarara! bukan punya saya.

_Reply (review) *orang terdekat/ saya menggunakan bahasa gaul_

**NaRin RinRin: **aih- terima kasih atas reviewnya! Saya sedang berusaha untuk mengetik fic ini dengan secepat kilat, namun—banyak hal yang mencegah saya buat ngelanjutin fic ini dengan tepat waktu.

***Rein Yuujiro: **sebenernya gue awal cerita emang ada pocky game bro- terus juga ini aslinya fic request temen gue setahun yang lalu dan gue gangerti kenapa bahasa gue pro HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA oh ya makasih reviewnya Rein!

**Ialest: **terima kasih reviewnya!

.

.

.

{Chapter 2}

.

.

.

_Beberapa pekan setelah peristiwa dimana Shizuo tidak ingin melanjutkan perkelahian antara dia dengan Izaya membuat pemilik surai kelam itu geger dengan pernyataan tersebut. Izaya hanya menginginkan agar semua kembali seperti yang telah menjadi keseharian mereka berdua—dimana mereka berdua dapat bertengkar hingga diri mereka lelah._

_Izaya belari kecil menuju kelasnya dan tanpa disengaja, ia menabrak salah seorang murid. Sembari mengelus perlahan hidung miliknya—ia segera meminta maaf kepada murid tersebut._

_"M-Maaf—aku tidak melihat ke arah depan dengan benar," ucap Izaya minta maaf. Tunggu, Izaya _minta maaf_? tindakan-nya tersebut termasuk dalam kategori hal yang paling tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang _Orihara Izaya._  
_

_Setelah dilihat lebih seksama—murid tersebut adalah _Dota-chin.

_"Ah—tidak apa-apa." jawab Dota-chin segan.  
_

_Sesungguhnya Izaya tidak ingin berurusan dengan Dota-chin. Namun, takdir menghalau keinginan Izaya._

_"Orihara—maukah kau ikut dengan kami semua untuk ber-karaoke seusai sekolah? Mungkin saja untuk menghilangkan segala kejenuhan dirimu terhadap tindakan Shizuo,"_

_"—Tunggu sebentar, mengapa kau tahu hal tersebut?" tanya Izaya memasang tampang gelisah. Mengapa Dota-chin mengenai _dia_ dengan _Shizuo._  
_

_"Seluruh murid mengetahui hubungan kau dengan Shizuo—dan bagaimana kalian bertengkar untuk terakhir kali. Rumor tersebut sudah tersebar hingga guru-guru pun membicarakan hal tersebut," Dota-chin menyeringai dengan lebar, menunjukkan kebolehan pada gigi-nya.  
_

_Izaya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya dan menghela nafasnya. Wajah kusut menghiasi paras milik pemuda dengan julukan _'Musuh Terbesar Izaya'_-ini._

_"Aku akan mencoba untuk menghilangkan segala kejenuhan diriku—aku tidak ingin Heiwajima mengisi otakku dengan semua kenangannya,"_

_"—Eehh? Apa maksudmu dengan 'kenangan'?"_

_Dota-chin mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya seraya membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajah Izaya._

_"B-Bukan apa-apa,"_

_Dota-chin tersenyum tipis dan kembali berdiri dengan tegak seperti semula—berjalan menjauhi Izaya sembari melembaikan tangannya._

_Seusai sekolah, Dota-chin berjalan menuju ruang kelas Izaya—menemukan keberadaannya, ia langsung menepuk pelan pundak milik Izaya yang saat itu duduk manis sembari melihat kata-kata yang tertulis pada sebuah novel serta membuat dirinya lupa pada waktu._

_"Orihara? Apa kau benar-benar ikut bersama kami?"_

_Izaya terlihat sangat tenang—membuat Dota-chin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya._

_"Tentu aku ikut—untuk apa aku berdiam diri di rumah hanya untuk menyaksikan tontonan umum yang bisa membuat diriku mati karena jenuh?"_

_Dota-chin pun mengiyakan hal tersebut sebagai tanda bahwa Izaya setuju dengan ajakannya. Ia bersama gengnya sudah memesan tempat untuk berkaraoke dan ruang tersebut berada di ruang 4. Di sana terlihat Izaya yang tengah duduk dengan santai tanpa merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya saat itu._

_Namun sekali lagi—takdir menghalau keinginannya. Dota-chin membuka pintu ruangan mereka dan menemukan Shizuo berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Ia tampak segar dan parasnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia berada dalam fase kegeraman yang dapat menghancurkan tempat karaoke mereka itu. _

_Setelah menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan—sorotan matanya tertuju pada Izaya yang saat itu sesama memberikan sorotan mata yang mematikan. Begitu ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah memberikan sorotan tersebut, ia mulai membuka mulutnya,"Mengapa ada Orihara?"_

_Dota-chin saat itu hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangan dan kemudian menyilangkannya di depan dadanya. Ia menghela nafas._

_"—Hah, kuharap kau cepat berbaikan dengan Orihara," Dia mengucap kata tersebut dengan suara yang pelan sehingga hanya terdengar oleh Izaya.  
_

_Bertepatan dengan waktu yang sama, Dota-chin memiliki ide yang dapat membuat kedua insan tersebut berbaikan hanya dengan sebuah permainan yang kecil. Ya—ide tersebut adalah 'King and Slave' dimana orang yang mendapatkan secarik kertas yang paling panjang, maka dialah yang akan menjadi 'King' dan dimana orang yang mendapat kertas yang paling pendek akan menjadi 'Slave'._

_"Sudah-sudah, setelah semua sudah tenang—aku punya sebuah permainan," Terlihat kedua sudut bibir milik Dota-chin terangkat.  
_

_._

_._

_._

{T B C}

.

.

.

A/n: HALO—sebenarnya saya agak malas untuk mengetik makanya saya buat gantung seperti dan juga hal yang buat saya jadi malas karena juga saya lagi menghadapi ujian praktek dan minggu depan saya sudah masuk ke TO Paguyuban. Dan beberapa minggu lagi saya sudah tak tau lagi dengan jadwal saya /digampar. Mungkin—di lain waktu saya dapat melanjutkan ficnya.

Review? /tidak memaksa


End file.
